


Ich werde in die Tannen gehen

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Jens is asked for a walk into the woods by Oliver, only to discover Oliver had a picnic date in mind.
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Jens Koch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Ich werde in die Tannen gehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wahnsinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/gifts).



> So, a while ago Wahnsinn came up with the idea of Oli/Jens and admittedly the pairing has not left my head since.  
> In your honour then, a Oli/Jens fic! I hope you (and everyone) enjoy it ^^

“Are you sure they’re not going to miss you at yoga?” Jens asks, though he keeps his eyes ahead of him, ensuring he doesn’t trip over a fallen branch or a root sticking out of the ground. 

“It’s not required,” Oliver responds with a shrug. Jens momentarily stops to glance at Oliver, then chuckles about the dry response. 

“I never said that,” he claims with a broad grin on his face, “But you do go every time. I’m sure they’ll wonder why you didn’t go today.” There’s no response forthcoming from Oliver, other than a subtle shrug. 

Then again- there’s always the chance that they won’t be surprised. Jens had researched the band prior to being hired as their photographer, just the same as he always does, only to learn that the bassist could still be a mystery to his bandmates despite all the years they’ve played together and all the experiences they’ve shared. Perhaps it’s not entirely unlikely that Oliver trails off without warning sometimes and that nobody at all is surprised by it. 

“I absolutely didn’t like yoga when I tried it. I very thoroughly disliked the whole ‘close your eyes and relax mentality’. If I go to work out, I don’t want to relax. I want to work out. Work up a sweat. Strain my muscles.” 

“Some positions can be straining.” 

“Yes, true,” Jens acknowledges, “The relaxing part wasn’t actually what made me quit yoga, to be honest. I didn’t like the feeling of sitting there with my eyes closed. I tried two studios before I decided it wasn’t for me. The first one absolutely didn’t like that I didn’t close my eyes. The second one was a lot better in that aspect, nobody commented on the fact that I didn’t have them closed, but- I don’t know, after a while it just made me uncomfortable not closing my eyes. Everyone else was doing it. It almost felt as if there was something wrong with me for not doing it, for keeping my eyes open.” 

Oliver doesn’t respond and Jens finds himself relieved at it. He loves keeping up a conversation, but the truth is that he’s not all that willing to relive the reason why he has issues with keeping his eyes closed during yoga. Doesn’t feel like reliving the time he’d spent in Iranian jail, where he’d been blindfolded everywhere but his own cell. He hadn’t even been allowed to see on the way to the showers. Jens shudders from the memory, physically shaking his head as if it’d help in shaking off the memory. 

He focuses on the surroundings instead, wanting to keep his mind occupied. He’s still not sure where Oliver is leading them, but the surroundings are nice anyway. The woods around them are mostly quiet, being a little ways out of town. There’s barely a path to follow, although Oliver doesn’t seem to have any trouble with it. He walks smoothly and elegantly, not nearly watching his feet as much as Jens does. 

He’s pleasant to look at and Jens nearly does trip from an extending root when his eyes are on Oliver for too long rather than on the ground. Quickly he averts his gaze away from Oliver and back to the ground, which clearly is needed more. 

He’s actually rather clueless as to why Oliver had brought him out here. Oliver hadn’t said much when he asked Jens to join. Actually, Jens huffs to himself in thought, he hadn’t said much of anything at all. His exact words were ‘Feel like joining me for a bit?’ and Jens had joined gladly and enthusiastically.

It’s strange. Sometime ago taking a picture of Till Lindemann had been his biggest dream. He’d grown up with Rammstein and he very much considered himself a fan of the music. He’d been rather nervous for the first shoot with them, regardless of his experience or his preparation. Not that he’s certain any of them could tell. As a celebrity photographer you had to be able to be professional and due to the short timeframes most had, you had to be smooth as well. 

As he’d continued to work with Rammstein longer he initially found himself less nervous during the shoots. He found himself quite looking forward to it when he’d received the invitation to be their tour photographer, since he rather liked spending time with them even. Except lately he’d found himself becoming nervous again. For a different reason. And not for Till Lindemann either. 

Oliver had managed to capture not only his professional interest, the part inside of him that yearned to capture physical beauty. To frame people in such a way that it conveyed a mood or an emotion. No, Oliver had managed to capture his personal interest. The human part inside of him that wanted to talk to people, have someone to joke around with. The part of him that actually longed to hold someone instead of capturing embraces through the lens of his camera. 

Despite the turbulence of thoughts inside his head, Jens is immediately aware when Oliver stops walking. He glances around silently before opening his backpack and grabbing what appears to be a blanket. He unfolds it and places it on the ground.

“Were you planning to have a picnic?” Jens wonders when Oliver produces a bottle of wine along with two glasses (or perhaps they were cups? That would make more sense) and places them down on the blanket. 

“I’d opt for the word drink,” Oliver’s voice slightly amused. “The blanket is merely to not get any sticks up your ass. Unless you’re into that, of course. You’re free to sit down next to it.” 

“I can think of better things in my ass, thanks.” Jens takes a seat on the blanket, accepting the cup (indeed it’s plastic) that Oliver hands him. Oliver fills the other cup before putting the bottle to the side and sitting down as well. 

“I miss the woods when on tour,” Oliver states after a few quiet moments. Jens glances away from a squirrel climbing into a big oak tree to see Oliver glancing thoughtfully towards no particular point Jens can immediately discern. 

“I can take a picture of it for you,” Jens jokes in response, already grabbing his phone out of his pocket and manoeuvring himself so he can take a picture of the spot Oliver is looking at. It draws a laugh out of him before Jens can feel an arm hooking around his shoulder.

“It’s more about the atmosphere of the woods. The quietness. Peacefulness. Calm,” Oliver murmurs. His mouth progressively getting closer to Jens’ ear. “The privacy.” 

“Privacy?” 

“Yes. Someone would undoubtedly see this inside the venue. I’m sure everyone would be aware quite soon. Not my favourite idea”

“Understandable,” Jens nods his agreement. “I did not realize you wanted to do this.” Oliver remains quiet for a while, long enough that Jens twists his head to be able to look at him from the corner of his eyes. “Although admittedly Paul did once or twice make a comment that made me think.” 

“That man is too stubborn for his own good,” Oliver shakes his head, though a slight hint of a smile is on his face. “Also far too observant for my good.”

“I’m not so sure,” Jens laughs happily. “At least now it didn’t come entirely unexpected. Unlike if Paul hadn’t warned me.”

“How would it have been unexpected? I have been flirting with you!” Jens now fully turns around to look at Oliver in surprise. Then, looking at the very genuine expression on the man’s face, he has to do his very best not to burst out into laughter. 

“You have?” he asks instead, trying to keep his expression neutral. “Well.. Now I can see why they called you Orgien-Oli. You really do have a way with the girls. And boys too, I suppose.” Oliver’s cheeks tint pink, though he makes no attempts to try and convince Jens differently. It’s a rather attractive look for him. Jens grins, shifting until he’s sitting closer to Oliver. “You were flirting with me, then? Tell me, why did you flirt with me? What goal did you have in mind?” 

Oliver doesn’t reply. Instead his cheeks tint even more pink and he leans away from Jens by leaning back on his hands. “Would you like a little kiss? A hug?” Oliver remains quiet and Jens begins to move away at the lack of response. That draws a response from Oliver anyway, even if it isn’t a spoken response. Rather than allowing Jens to retreat, he reaches for Jens’ wrist, a silent plea to keep him in place. “Mh, so you would like for me to stay?” 

“Yes,” Oliver sounds a little exasperated at Jens’ attempt to make him actually say it and Jens allows a broad grin. 

“Fine, I won’t have you spell it out. Seems like you might miss the show if we have to wait for that anyway,” Jens teases. 

“Oh? Can you keep it up that long? And here I thought you prided yourself on being so quick.” Oliver’s look is decidedly smug, despite his clearly pink cheeks, and Jens can’t help a surprised chuckle from escaping. 

“I do take pictures quickly and you’re glad for it, don’t deny it. That doesn’t mean I’m quick with everything.” Jens leans forward, brushing his lips against Oliver’s. Lightly, so very lightly the movement only produces the littlest tickle in Jens’ lips. “Unless you want me to try and be quick?” The question comes out as a whisper, sure to tickle the skin of Oliver’s lips. 

“We’ve got some time before the show starts,” Oliver’s reply is just as quiet and Jens’ lips tingle, both from the air moving against them, Oliver’s so tantalizingly close and the promise of an actual touch soon. 

Despite the fact that they have time to take it easy before they have to return to the venue, Oliver doesn’t allow much time for them to simply breathe each other’s air. Instead he closes the little distance that was remaining between them and presses his lips to Jens’, much more firmly than the simple brush Jens had initiated. 

Jens enjoys the firm pressure against his lips, the way Oliver’s breath tickles at the their lips. He had hoped Paul had been right, of course, but he honestly hadn’t caught onto Oliver’s alleged flirting. Then again- He’s inclined to agree that a picnic even without food is a good indication that Oliver had an idea in mind when inviting Jens along. Besides- the blanket could now be put to much better use than just to sit on while sipping wine. 

The thought moves to the back of Jens’ mind when Oliver’s lips begin to move against his own. Jens’ own brain catches up, realizing they had been merely touching for quite a moment yet, and he begins to explore Oliver’s lips with his own. They’re thin and soft and when Jens slightly opens his mouth to suck on Oliver’s bottom lip they fit nicely in between his own. 

It appears to awake an excitement in Oliver because he shifts his position until they’re practically sitting chest to chest. It causes a shift in their dynamic, Oliver previously having leaned in far enough they were practically sitting at the same height. Now Jens tilts his face upwards to still be able to continue the kiss. Not that it changes much more than that, Jens eagerly repeating the suckling movement on Oliver’s lip given his response. He enjoys the way he can feel Oliver’s breath hitching from it. 

Allowing Oliver’s lip a break before it becomes obviously swollen, Jens releases it before dislodging their lips entirely, watching Oliver with his eyes closed, cheeks tinted a healthy pink colour and still leaning in, clearly wanting to resume the kiss. Jens obliges, this time bringing his hand along the back of Oliver’s neck to pull him in a little, increasing the pressure. Increasing the passion by the same movement. 

Their lips move against each other more firmly now, opening up to allow their tongues to dance together as well. Oliver’s movements are firm, but they allow Jens to take charge. To set the pace and to set the movements, following more than leading. Jens enjoys Oliver’s responsiveness to his own movements. It allows the kiss to grow more passionate. More heated. 

Before long Jens’ free hand moves to the hem of Oliver’s singlet, sliding his hand underneath. He feels Oliver’s muscles tense up in response and Jens softly glides his finger along them, enjoying the feeling of Oliver’s muscles tensing and flexing in response to the lightly tickling feeling. Enjoys it enough that he withdraws his other hand from Oliver’s neck, hoping that he doesn’t stretch back up again, to draw out the little reactions with both hands. Oliver allows a soft whine to be swallowed by their kiss.

Jens withdraws his lips from Oliver’s, hooking his fingers in the hemline this time to pull it up and over Oliver’s head. Now with his lean torso bared for Jens to appreciate, Jens gently pushes against Oliver’s shoulders until the other man takes the hint and leans back, laying down on the blanket. 

“Take off your shirt,” Oliver pleads.

“Oh no,” Jens says, shaking his head. “We’re too late to make demands now, Oli. You had your chance when I asked you what you wanted. Now I’m in charge.” Oliver pouts and Jens grins, leaning in close to Oliver’s face. “You’ll just have to be patient.” He presses a quick peck to Oliver’s lips but withdraws before Oliver can move against him. 

Jens presses a kiss into the corner of Oliver’s mouth instead, then his cheek, then his chin. Lower and lower he trails his kisses, sometimes a quick peck, sometimes applying a little suction (though gently in the hopes of not leaving hickeys), sometimes actually nipping a little. Oliver, meanwhile, responds wonderfully, his muscles flexing in anticipation of the next touch, squirming when Jens’ finger reaches a slightly more ticklish area and his eyes not appearing to be able to settle on one point, wanting to apparently both look at Jens while he’s doing these things to Oliver and to lay back and simply enjoy the sensory input. 

Jens briefly debates using his vest’s sleeve to blindfold Oliver. Then again- it is rather invigorating to see Oliver try his best to look at Jens. So rather than taking off his vest, Jens returns his focus on Oliver’s torso, still placing kisses, nipping and sucking at him. Jens licks a long stripe along Oliver’s collar bone, then lowers his face to blow across the wettened skin, watching a little shiver run through Oliver’s body. 

“You’re so nicely responsive,” Jens praises Oliver. He’s chewing on his own bottom lip and Jens cocks his head, admittedly a little disappointed that Oliver is quiet even now, even if it may not be too entirely surprising. He’ll just have to try harder to produce a true noise from Oliver then. 

Jens lowers his face again, kissing a path from the nape of Oliver’s neck to his nipple. He twirls his tongue around the nub before pressing his lips around it, sucking lightly while bringing one hand up to tease at the other nipple with his fingers. Oliver squirms under Jens’ ministrations, his hips moving up a little as if on their volition. Jens doesn’t ease up, feeling Oliver tense further underneath him, catching from his peripheral how his head falls back in enjoyment. 

Only when he fears that Oliver’s nipple might become purple if he sucks on it for much longer does he release it, licking around the now hardened nub before licking a path between Oliver’s nipple and bellybutton, blowing on it and watching Oliver’s shiver run through him. The hair above his bellybutton raises from the sensation and Jens moves his hands, now no longer tickling Oliver or teasing at his nipple. 

“Would you like me to take off your pants, Oli? I know they are loose, but they might actually be getting rather constricting nonetheless.” Jens grazes his palm across the obvious bulge in the front of Oliver’s trousers. 

“Y-yes,” Oliver mumbles. Jens allows his palm to graze along Oliver’s shaft through the fabric once more before undoing the button and zipper of the trousers, hooking his fingers into the waist of both the trousers and his boxers and waiting for Oliver to lift his hips before pulling on them to take them off, glad that Oliver wore slippers rather than shoes that he had to get off too. 

Now with Oliver fully naked, Jens briefly enjoys the sight of him. Despite having him in front of the camera so often, he doesn’t believe he could ever get tired of seeing Oliver. He’s very handsome, his slim but muscular body very intriguing. Not to mention, Jens greatly appreciates seeing Oliver entirely nude for the first time. His cock is attractive and, much like the rest of his body, long but relatively slim, standing out proudly from between the neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

“Did you bring lube?” Jens questions, begrudgingly tearing his eyes away from Oliver’s body to glance at the bag Oliver had brought without waiting for the answer. Indeed, there’s a bottle of lube inside. “Ah, you came prepared, I see. Good boy. Now, what do you want me to do with that lube?” 

“Fuck me,” Oliver demands, even if he sounds shy about the demand. Jens grins.

“Ah, so you did learn from not making demands earlier, huh? Good to know. I shall reward that good behaviour.” Jens gets up so that he can get undressed as well. Oliver’s eyes are on his body while Jens is doing so and Jens gives him a wink that has Oliver looking away. For a second. He quickly looks back however, curiosity appearing to win over. 

Once they’re both naked, Jens taps Oliver’s knees to make the other man spread them, moving to kneel in between them. He leans forward, across Oliver’s long torso to capture his lips in a kiss again. Oliver’s cock is a warm pressure against Jens’ abdomen, an urgent reminder of both their needs. 

The kiss, while passionate, therefor does not last very long. Instead, Jens leans back, grabbing the lubricant and coating his fingers, hurriedly. Once one hand is free due to no longer needing to hold the bottle, Jens uses it to push against Oliver’s inner thigh, making him spread them as much as he can. His other hand moves in between Oliver’s ass cheeks, surprised when his fingers graze against something that makes Oliver’s breath hitch. Jens furrows his brows, lowering his face so he can see. Then grins broadly.

“My, my, you really did come prepared,” Jens observes, fingers finding the handle of Oliver’s buttplug. Oliver’s cheeks are tinted even more pink now and Jens smiles, leaning forward to place kisses along Oliver’s torso while he uses the lubricant on his fingers to coat his own cock instead. 

Once his cock is sufficiently lubed up, Jens withdraws from Oliver’s torso to sit back on his haunches, hooking his hands under Oliver’s knees to place them over his shoulders. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes, I’m ready,” Oliver nods eagerly. 

“Good,” Jens coos, his fingers gripping the handle of the plug to tease it out. A soft whimper comes from Oliver with the movement and it makes Jens ache to be inside, to try and see if he can draw a louder noise from Oliver with something more organic inside of him. The plug comes loose, however, and Jens places it to the side, his hand now around his own cock to line it up. 

He teases along Oliver’s crack once before keeping himself steady, then beginning to push in. Oliver’s legs tighten around him, though his face reveals no sign of pain. Which is certainly a good sign. 

“Tell me if I have to go slower,” Jens asks. 

“Keep pushing,” Oliver responds, digging his heels into Oliver’s back to strengthen his words. Jens obeys, pushing himself further in slowly but surely. Keeping a close eye on Oliver’s expression to see if it changes. 

Jens holds still when he is fully inside, allowing Oliver to determine when to continue. Jens is in no hurry. Oliver feels wonderful around him, warm and tight. His legs are still tightened around Jens. Oliver’s eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open. He looks open and vulnerable and it’s a look Jens can greatly appreciate. 

Jens’ attention is drawn from Oliver’s expression by his feet digging into Jens’ back, a clear signal to begin moving. Jens obeys, moving his hips back, sliding himself out, then back in. Repeating the movement. And again. 

Oliver feels amazingly responsive. His breaths become more shallow quickly, his torso becomes more pink from the excitement, his mouth further open, though partly hidden from Jens’ view by Oliver’s head being thrown back ever so slightly. 

Jens keeps the rhythm steady, Oliver’s legs around Jens soon tightening and flexing in their own rhythm as Oliver moves the best he can to meet Jens’ thrusts, to both allow Jens to slide in deeper as well as try and find the best angle. Whimpers and the softest of moans being drawn out of Oliver as pleasure builds up inside of him. 

At least- until Jens is the one to shift his hips, which clearly makes for a better angle. Rather than the soft moans, Oliver moans loudly, throwing his head back. Almost startling Jens, who hadn’t been expecting quite such a volume to be produced from the other man, given how quiet the rest of his noises had been so far. Jens continues to keep his hips in that angle the best he can, hoping to both give Oliver more thrusts so good they can produce that noise as well as wanting to please himself by hearing that noise. 

It works. Oliver’s moans are coming in quick and loud now, with the right angle having been found and hit with most thrusts, his torso shining with a layer of sweat that reflects the sunlight through the leafy roof above them with his shallow breaths, coming in quick and sometimes cut off by his pressing need to moan, to vocalize Jens that he’s keeping the right angle, the right pace. 

Jens can feel the pleasure inside of himself beginning to become overwhelming. He doesn’t mind. He’d love to climax first, so he can focus on Oliver’s expression when he actually does climax. It’s no secret that he likes to capture beauty, after all. Jens thrusts are becoming slightly erratic in their pace, even if he does try his best to keep the angle. His own breaths are coming in fast too and Jens moves his head to the side to allow it to tickle Oliver’s leg, already moistened from his sweat, feeling the shiver run through Oliver along with everything else. 

Jens buries his forehead against Oliver’s legs, feeling himself move on his bodies terms, his mind no longer able to control his body chasing the high promised. And indeed, with a few more thrusts, pleasure overtakes him, the world becoming blurry while his orgasm washes over him, taking him by its force, making him twitch and shake, his thrusts unstable and erratic. All Jens is aware of his pleasure and Oliver’s body surrounding him. 

Oliver had twisted his head up to watch Jens, apparently, for when Jens returns to the world, Oliver’s eyes are on him. Jens presses a kiss into Oliver’s legs before he resumes thrusting into Oliver, who eagerly meets his thrusts. It takes a few thrusts to find the rhythm again, to find the angle again, but Oliver doesn’t disappoint once found.

His moans are music to Jens’ ears, his body a pleasure to behold. His chest is heaving wildly as Oliver’s own orgasm is nearing, his head falling back again and his eyes unfocused, mouth open as it produces those wonderful sounds and his stomach begins to tremble. Clearly Oliver is close to the edge himself, needing only a slight push to go over the edge. 

When the push is given, Oliver’s legs clamp around Jens, keeping him in place, not allowing him to slide out. Not that Jens would want to. Unlike before, he’s silent now, his head entirely thrown back, chin sticking up in the air. His chest moving only slightly, as if the normalcy of breathing would break the spell of his orgasm. For all that Oliver appears to be frozen by the muscles in his control, he appears to be throbbing all over in pleasure. 

Slowly but surely, the orgasm withdraws. Oliver begins to breathe again, his legs unlock from around Jens. Jens keeps still there for a moment longer, until he can find the strength to dislodge himself from Oliver. He finds the energy to move until he’s lying down next to Oliver, then stops moving.

Both of them remain silent for several moments, breathing hard and cooling down from their exertion. Oliver is the first to move, sitting up and glancing at Jens, still lying down without movement. 

“That was good.” 

“That was definitely good, my dear,” Jens agrees.


End file.
